Red Dead Redemption 2
PlayStation 4 Xbox One |media =Blu-ray, digital download |requirements ='Console': 105 GB MinimumIGN, Jordan Sirani (September 26, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Requires 105 GB Install, Supports Up to 32 Players Online: "First spotted by Rockstar Intel, U.S. retailer Target revealed the figure through the image of the PlayStation 4 Pro Red Dead Redemption 2 bundle seen below. While file sizes can vary across platforms, Xbox One owners should expect to clear a similar amount of hard drive space." |xbox =Xbox Live |playstation =PSN }} Red Dead Redemption II (or Red Dead Redemption 2) is an upcoming western-themed action-adventure video game developed and published by Rockstar Games. It is scheduled for release on October 26th, 2018Rockstar Games Newswire (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Red Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One" It is the third entry in the Red Dead series and a prequel to 2010's Red Dead Redemption.''GamesRadar+, Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory." Gameplay Red Dead Redemption II is a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring single-player and online multiplayer components.Red Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience." The game has new features absent from the previous game. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in water, using a bow and arrow, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved. The game focuses heavily on player choice for the story and missions. During IGN's First Look preview on the topic of how player choices can affect interactions and missions, Rob Nelson, Co-Studio Head at Rockstar North said: “We try to give you options within a lot of these missions to choose how you approach it, whether you'll send your buddies in first or whether you'll go in first.” Players can communicate with any NPC in ways much different to previous Rockstar games. They can choose options such as having a friendly chat, having a threatening chat in order to steal money from the NPC, or they can just downright take out that character and loot the corpse. In a further expansion on immersion, players need to take care of their equipment, such as their weapons, by cleaning and oiling them. In terms of character customization, players have the option of visiting a barber for a cut and style; however, what styles are available to players depend on how much they have let their character's hair naturally grow over the course of the game.The Verge (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 hands-on: two hours with Rockstar’s Wild West epic. Characters will have different sets of clothes for different weather conditions, have to regularly eat and bathe, and actions that were once more automatic have been greatly expanded upon in detail, including skinning a kill and examining objects.GameSpot (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: All The New Features. Hunting and fishing Hunting and fishing are essential skills for survival in the wilderness, providing food, materials, and a source of income. A huge variety of fish swim the many rivers, lakes, and streams, and selecting the right bait or lure is key to a successful day's haul. Tracking an animal takes focus and patience; move carefully and watch the wind direction or players will alert their prey. Choice of weapon and shot placement are also very important and will affect the quality of the meat and pelt, which in turn affects the price that traders will pay for them. Players need to make sure to pick the right gauge of rifle for the size of animal that they are hunting, or master the use of the bow for a quiet and clean kill. If prey are injured, they will try to escape, forcing players to track them down. After a successful hunt, players can either skin and butcher the animal on the spot or take it with them whole. Animal skins and carcasses will rot over time if not properly tended to, and this both decreases their value while making them stink, and makes the character a target for wild animals when out of town.GameSpot (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: All The New Features. Skins, parts, meat, and entire carcasses can all be loaded onto horses to be sold to the butchers or the general store in town, taken back to camp for the stew pot, or crafted into clothing or other items. Trappers can craft more exotic goods for players. Maintaining Arthur Unlike previous Rockstar games, Red Dead Redemption II will feature hair that grows. Overtime, Arthur's hair will grow and he can also grow a beard. If players decide they want to cut off his hair or beard, they'll have to visit a barbershop, where the barber will cut their hair or beard. No hair can be added at barbershops in the same way as previous games. In addition, Arthur can also take baths. This may be just something the player can do, or it may serve some function, such as changing comments on Arthur's smell by people on the street. Arthur needs to sleep and keep himself healthy, otherwise he'll be tired and drained of energy. Development Production of the second installment began in 2010 as production drew to a close on its predecessor, Red Dead Redemption.IGN, Daniel Krupa (May 4, 2018). How Rockstar Is Making Its Open Worlds Even Better: "Work on Read Dead 2 began eight years ago, as production drew to a close on its predecessor. “I think when we finished this one...” Nelson breaks off and gestures towards a screen behind him in his Edinburgh office; it’s running Red Dead Redemption on an old Xbox 360 debug console. “I always like to keep it close by, just to stay familiar with it and the feelings it evokes.” The TV displays the game’s title screen, which teases the player with a sliver of the game’s natural beauty." Synopsis Setting and background Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. Plot After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Information Characters * Arthur Morgan - Arthur is the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Van der Linde gang, lead enforcer and Dutch's right-hand man. The games narrative will test Arthur's loyalty to the gang. * Dutch van der Linde - Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. * John Marston - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Orphaned at a young age, he views Dutch as a father figure. * Abigail Marston - a member of the Van der Linde gang who is romantically involved with John. * [[Jack Marston|'Jack Marston']] - The four year old son of John and Abigail Marston. * Bill Williamson - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Javier Escuella - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Uncle - Old friend of John Marston and ally of the Van der Linde gang. * [[Hosea Matthews|'Hosea Matthews']] - a member of the Van der Linde gang and Dutch's "best friend". * Micah Bell - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sean McGuire - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Charles Smith - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sadie Adler - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Pearson - a member and cook for the Van der Linde gang. * Lenny - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Karen - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Location So far, the area the game is set in is unconfirmed. However, the town of Blackwater and parts from West Elizabeth is confirmed to be playable within the game. Also, new towns or places have been confirmed such as New Hanover, Annesburg, and Valentine. Wildlife The diverse habitats and climates of Red Dead Redemption II are home to around 200 species of animals, birds, and fish, all of which behave and respond to their environment in a unique way. Deer, bison, and pronghorn traverse the plains in large herds, scavengers quickly sniff out carrion, sockeye salmon leap upstream, wolves attack in packs surrounding their prey, geese fly in fixed formations, possums play dead, rodents scamper into tree hollows, grizzly bears bluff charge when threatened, and birds of prey soar on thermals. They all form part of a complex ecosystem and must continually fight for their place on the food chain. The wilderness is at once a bountiful and perilous place, for both man and beast, and any predator can quickly turn prey. Release On October 16th, 2016, Rockstar Games changed all of their social media and Newswire images to two red and black Rockstar logos, one of which appeared faded in a similar way to several Red Dead Redemption screenshots. The following day, Rockstar teased another photo, appearing to show Dutch's Gang walking in front of the sunset. On October 18th, 2016, Rockstar formally announced Red Dead Redemption 2, and a trailer was released on October 20th, 2016. On May 22nd, 2017, Rockstar announced the game was delayed until spring 2018 and released screenshots from the game. On September 28th, 2017, Rockstar released the second trailer, revealing Arthur Morgan as the game's protagonist and Dutch van der Linde as one of the central characters. The trailer also revealed that the number "2" had been changed to the Roman numeral "II," similar to that of the GTA series. On February 1st, 2018, Rockstar delayed the game for the second time, announcing the release date for October 26th, 2018, along with 7 new screenshots of the game. A few months later on April 30, 2018, Rockstar announced that a third official trailer would be coming the following Wednesday on May 2, 2018, at 11AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement they also added a promotional video snippet showing the protagonist, Arthur Morgan, holding a revolver along with the date of the release of the third trailer.Rockstar Games Newswire (April 30, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Trailer #3 Coming Wednesday, May 2nd: "Watch the new trailer for Red Dead Redemption 2 at 11AM Eastern on Wednesday, May 2nd at rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube channel. Red Dead Redemption 2 will be available worldwide for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems on October 26, 2018." On May 3 and May 4 2018, several news outlets gave their first hands-on impressions of the game,Rockstar Games Newswire (May 3, 2018). First Look Previews of Red Dead Redemption 2: "In addition to yesterday’s debut of Official Trailer #3 for Red Dead Redemption 2, select outlets around the world published their first look features after seeing the game. Read on for a roundup of what they had to say and check out each site for full previews and exclusive screenshots." with a total of 33 new screenshots released as well. On May 4, Rockstar Games also announced that they will unveil first details on the game's special editions and more the following month.Rockstar Games Newswire (May 4, 2018). Screens From Red Dead Redemption 2: "Stay tuned for more Red Dead Redemption 2 info next month including first details about the game’s special editions and more." Two days later on May 6, Rockstar released 10 additional screenshots scattered out between their Facebook, Instagram and Twitter accounts.ComicBook, Tyler Fischer (May 6, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Gets New Screenshots, Including One of John Marston: "Red Dead Redemption 2 week is officially over, but before it rides off into the horizon, developer Rockstar Games has provided 10 new screenshots of the game showing off a ton of new content, including its large cast of characters and beautifully realized world." The following month on June 4, Rockstar Games released first details on the game's special editions including digital pre-order bonuses, Collector's Box and more.Rockstar Games Newswire (June 4, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition, Ultimate Edition and Collector’s Box On July 23, announced the Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guide book and the two variants of it, aswell as confirming the release date of October 26 for the book.Rockstar Games Newswire (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." On July 31st 2018 Rockstar announced that the pre order bonuses have been extended to August 15th 2018. On August 8, 2018, Rockstar Games announced that an official gameplay video of the game would be released the following day on August 9, 2018, at 11AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement, a promotional image was also attached to the Newswire post.Rockstar Games Newswire (August 8, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video Thursday, August 9: "Watch the Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video this Thursday, August 9th at 11AM Eastern on rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube, Facebook and Twitch channels." RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Cover.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials USB Charger.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Blanket.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Dominoes.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Bottle Opener.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Collapsible Cup.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Zippo.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Matchbox.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Pins.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Barrell Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Dynamite Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Rockstar Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Glass Decoupage Large.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Gatling Gun.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Sawed Off Shotgun.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Metal Train.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Leather Tray.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials iPad Case.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials iPhone Case All.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Keychain Black Red.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red Rockstar Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black Rockstar Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red RSG Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Grey RSG Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black OFL Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red OFL Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black Redemption Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red Redemption Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black RDRII Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red RDRII Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Stickers.jpg On August 30, 2018, Rockstar Games announced the Outlaw Essentials Collection, featuring various limitied-edition items, everything from t-shirts, domino sets and shot glasses, to iPhone cases and much more.Rockstar Games Newswire (August 30, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2 Outlaw Essentials Collection: "Presenting the Red Dead Redemption 2 Outlaw Essentials Collection, featuring a variety of limited-edition collectibles inspired by the game. Everything from an assortment of stylish t-shirts to unique and time-period informed articles like the Collapsible Shot Glass, Pendleton Blanket featuring the Van der Linde Gang, and Glass Decoupage Tray by John Derian, plus lots more..." The collection is planned to release on the Rockstar Warehouse in the near future. Browse the full gamut of items via the slideshow to the right. On September 5, 2018, Rockstar Games posted a proclamation from the Pinkerton Detective Agency issuing the killing or capture of Dutch van der Linde. The proclamation features significant plot details.GamingBolt, Ravi Sinha (September 6, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Image Showcases Dutch’s Wanted Poster: "Rockstar Games has released a new image for Red Dead Redemption 2, but it’s not of gameplay per se. No, instead it’s a Wanted poster for Dutch van der Linde, leader of the van der Linde gang that the player will be travelling with." The following day on September 6, 2018, Rockstar Games posted a total of 23 new promotional character art for various members of the Van der Linde gang. With an interval of 30 minutes between each.USgamer, Matt Kim (September 6, 2018). Rockstar is Revealing Red Dead Redemption 2 Characters on Twitter: "Starting at around 5am today, the official Rockstar Games Twitter account began posting character portraits for Red Dead Redemption 2 starting with Dutch Van Der Linde. Each portrait came with a quote from the character, so for instance Dutch's quote, "They're chasing us hard, because we represent everything that they fear." The next day on September 7, 2018, Rockstar Games announced a dedicated page for the Van der Linde gang on the official Red Dead Redemption II website featuring all of the original artwork along with quotes and bios for each character of the gang. They also made the original artwork available for download via the Rockstar Downloads page.Rockstar Games Newswire (September 7, 2018). The Van der Linde Gang: "Visit the official Red Dead Redemption 2 website to be introduced to The Van der Linde Gang – featuring original artwork, plus quotes and bios for each character. Original artwork is also now available for download as wallpapers, avatars and more at Rockstar Downloads." Editions Special Edition Pre-Ordering any version of the game includes the following: *The War Horse *The Outlaw Survival Kit The digital versions purchased through the Xbox and Playstation Stores include the above, and additionally include: *Pre-order by August 15, 2018 to get an exclusive Treasure Map and a cash bonus for Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Bonus cash for Grand Theft Auto Online. The regular edition awards the player with 500,000 GTA$, the Special Edition gives 1,000,000 GTA$, and the Ultimate Edition is worth 2,000,000 GTA$. ;Story Mode content The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition contains a selection of exclusive content for Story Mode including: *Bank Robbery Mission and Gang Hideout: Get access to a Bank Robbery Mission, in which Arthur and his fellow gang members come up with a plan to break in and rob the bank in the southern town of Rhodes. Elsewhere, the Del Lobos Gang has taken over a hacienda - clear this gang’s hideout and rob their stash for a lucrative take. *Dappled Black Thoroughbred: This thoroughbred racehorse sports a reverse-dappled black coat and has exceptional speed and acceleration. Get the Nuevo Paraiso Saddle, handmade in dark chocolate leather with silver medallion detailing. This horse and saddle are available in Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Talisman and Medallion Gameplay Bonuses: These Story Mode items give Arthur a hand whenever they are equipped. Attaching the Eagle Talon Talisman to his boot, Arthur’s environmental awareness skill will last longer. By carrying the Iguana Scale in his personal Satchel, Arthur will take less damage while riding on horseback. *Gameplay Boosts, Cash Bonuses, and Discounts: The Core Stat boost benefits Arthur’s Stamina, Health, and Dead Eye Cores. Earn more cash during robbery missions with the Van der Linde gang, and when hunting and selling animal carcasses. Receive discounts on all upgrades to the Van der Linde gang’s camp, and more. *The Nuevo Paraiso Gunslinger Outfit: This Story Mode outfit for Arthur is inspired by the clothing worn by vaqueros and banditos south of the border. The outfit features a wide brimmed black cowboy hat, deep indigo coat, worn denim chaps, leather gloves and boots. *Access to additional weapons in Story Mode. Ultimate Edition The Red Dead Redemption 2: Ultimate Edition contains all the Story Mode content from the Special Edition plus additional bonuses for a head start in online. Get access to three weapons at the Gunsmiths in Story Mode and online: the Volcanic Pistol, Pump Action Shotgun, and Lancaster Varmint Rifle. ;Online content *Bonus Outfits: Get two outfits for online character. The Blackrose Bounty Hunter Outfit features a long oxblood-colored coat and a vest with gold pocket watch chain. The Copperhead Enforcer Outfit features a fur-lined saddle-brown leather waistcoat and two-tone gloves. *Rank Bonuses: Can rank up faster in online, up to rank 25. *Black Chestnut Thoroughbred: Thoroughbred racehorse in a black chestnut coat; also receive the exclusive High Plains Cutting Saddle crafted in jet-black leather with gold metal accents. This horse and saddle are available in online. *Access to the Survivor Camp Theme: Customize personal Camp in online with access to the Survivor theme. Collector's Box The Red Dead Redemption 2: Collector’s Box, available exclusively from select retailers and the Rockstar Warehouse, features a curated assortment of outlaw essentials all packaged in a thick gauged metal tithing box (Red Dead Redemption 2 sold separately). *Metal Tithing Box with Lock & Key: Inspired by the lockbox used by the Van der Linde gang to stash contributions to the camp’s upkeep, this thick gauged metal box includes a lock & key, and features black metal band detailing and an engraved Cornwall Freight & Commodities plaque. *Collectable Challenge Coin: Featuring the majestic American Buffalo on one side and a scenic landscape on the other side, this engraved, gold-colored collectable coin comes in a magnetic presentation holder with a black, engraved plaque describing the history of this endangered species. *Double Sided Puzzle: This double-sided, 100-piece wooden jigsaw puzzle features an illustrated view of the bustling port of Saint Denis on one side, and a classically inspired Rockstar Games logo on the reverse. *Six Shooter Bandana: A staple for any frontier outlaw, this bandana features a traditional paisley-inspired pattern with hidden weapon iconography throughout. *Treasure Map: Printed on durable, unrippable paper, this exclusive treasure map reveals the location of some buried treasure that may start Arthur on a search for more riches hidden throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. *Pin Set: This set of six individual pins includes representations of key weapons from Red Dead Redemption 2 including a shotgun, revolver and Dead Eye “X” marker. The set comes in a canvas carrying bag *Playing Cards: Commemorate the outlaws of the Van der Linde gang with this fully illustrated deck of playing cards featuring key members of the gang including Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde. *Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue: The one-stop shop for everything from weapons to clothing, the Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue is an essential shopping tool for turn of the century life. This complete 150-page book is a replica of the edition found in stores throughout Red Dead Redemption 2. *12 Cigarette Cards: These beautifully-illustrated collectable cards can be found throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. This physical collection includes one select card from each set like Famous Gunslingers and Outlaws, Stars of the Stage and Marvels of Travel and Locomotion. Guide books The Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guide is presented in two distinct variations: ; Standard Edition Packed with essential information about every mission, character and feature of this vast and detailed world, the Standard Edition includes an at-a-glance walkthrough, dedicated maps chapter, comprehensive reference sections, and an all-encompassing index. ; Collector's Edition The premium hardcover Collector’s Edition features everything from the Standard Edition, printed on superior quality art paper, and also includes an exclusive character art gallery. Both editions of the guide book will be available at game launch on October 26, 2018.Rockstar Games Newswire (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." Gallery Teasers and announcements rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|October 16, 2016 teaser screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|September 22, 2017 announcement of September 28, 2017 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer 3 Promo.png|April 30, 2018 promotional art for the third trailer coming May 2, 2018 RDR2 Official Gameplay Video Promo.jpg|August 9, 2018 promotional art for the gameplay video coming August 9, 2018 Wildlife art Alligator - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|American alligator Bald Eagle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Bald Eagle Banded Gila Monster - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Banded Gila Monster Coyote - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Coyote Grizzly Bear - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Grizzly Bear Lake Sturgeon - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Lake Sturgeon Morgan Horse - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Morgan Horse Tennessee Walker - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Tennessee Walker Turkey Vulture - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Turkey Vulture Whitetail Buck - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Whitetail Buck Weapons ads Cattleman Revolver - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Cattleman Revolver Litchfield Repeater - Red Dead Redemptioon 2.jpg|Litchfield Repeater Sawed-Off Shotgun - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Sawed-off Shotgun Springfield Rifle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Springfield Rifle Volcanic Pistol - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Volcanic Pistol Screenshots Official screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 1.jpg RDR 2 First Look 2.jpg RDR 2 First Look 3.jpg RDR 2 First Look 4.jpg RDR 2 First Look 5.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg RDR 2 First Look 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 8.jpg RDR 2 First Look 9.jpg RDR 2 First Look 10.jpg RDR 2 First Look 11.jpg RDR 2 First Look 12.jpg RDR 2 First Look 13.jpg RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg RDR 2 First Look 15.jpg RDR 2 First Look 16.jpg RDR 2 First Look 17.jpg RDR 2 First Look 18.jpg RDR 2 First Look 19.jpg RDR 2 First Look 20.jpg RDR 2 First Look 21.jpg RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg RDR 2 First Look 23.jpg RDR 2 First Look 24.jpg RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg RDR 2 First Look 26.jpg RDR 2 First Look 27.jpg RDR 2 First Look 28.jpg RDR 2 First Look 29.jpg RDR 2 First Look 30.jpg RDR 2 First Look 31.jpg RDR 2 First Look 32.jpg RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg RDR 2 First Look 34.jpg RDR 2 First Look 35.jpg RDR 2 First Look 36.jpg RDR 2 First Look 37.jpg RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 40.jpg RDR 2 First Look 41.jpg RDR 2 First Look 42.jpg RDR 2 First Look 43.jpg Third Official Trailer screenshots RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Main members of the Van der Linde gang in town. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Charles Smith, Dutch van der Linde RDR 2 Trailer 3 Arthur Speaking to Unknown.png|Micah Bell speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bank Robbery Escuela.png|Lenny during a bank robbery RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Dutch van der Linde speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Blackwater Grand Theatre.png|A lawman on the streets of Blackwater along with the Blackwater Grand Theatre visible in the background RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Members of the Van der Linde gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (left), Uncle (center) and Arthur Morgan sitting around a bon fire RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png|John Marston's appearance in the third trailer RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png|Closeup of John Marston Official Gameplay Video screenshots RDR2 Gameplay Video 1.jpg|Arthur Morgan in a prison cell RDR2 Gameplay Video 2.jpg|Dutch van der Linde getting Arthur out of jail by blowing a hole in the wall RDR2 Gameplay Video 3.jpg|Van der Linde Gang members riding out from a town RDR2 Gameplay Video 4.jpg|New immigrants in a small town RDR2 Gameplay Video 5.jpg|View of the prairie RDR2 Gameplay Video 6.jpg|Arthur and his horse on a mountain trail RDR2 Gameplay Video 7.jpg|Arthur and his horse riding down the mountain trail and looking at the view RDR2 Gameplay Video 8.jpg|Dutch and Arthur in the midst of a raging blizzard RDR2 Gameplay Video 9.jpg|Van der Linde Gang members on the streets of Valentine. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Sadie Adler, Arthur Morgan, Sean McGuire and Bill Williamson RDR2 Gameplay Video 10.jpg|The deep forests of the world and its wildlife RDR2 Gameplay Video 11.jpg|Industrial factory RDR2 Gameplay Video 12.jpg|Arthur and his horse on the top of a hill looking out over the vast landscape RDR2 Gameplay Video 13.jpg|A river flowing through the mountains RDR2 Gameplay Video 14.jpg|Arthur and his horse on a cliff taking in the view RDR2 Gameplay Video 15.jpg|In the dense forests along with various animals in the backdrop RDR2 Gameplay Video 16.jpg|Arthur in the untamed swamplands RDR2 Gameplay Video 17.jpg|The desert RDR2 Gameplay Video 18.jpg|Livestock town RDR2 Gameplay Video 19.jpg|Arthur speaking to an unknown character RDR2 Gameplay Video 20.jpg|Arthur walking on the streets RDR2 Gameplay Video 21.jpg|Closeup of Arthur walking on the streets RDR2 Gameplay Video 22.jpg|Van der Linde Gang members and their horses on a trail in the woods along with a raging fire in the background RDR2 Gameplay Video 23.jpg|Dutch talking to the gang RDR2 Gameplay Video 24.jpg|The gang's convoy on the move RDR2 Gameplay Video 25.jpg|Arthur with the horse and carriage along with the gang's convoy RDR2 Gameplay Video 26.jpg|The gang's convoy crossing a waterfall RDR2 Gameplay Video 27.jpg|The gang members setting up the camp RDR2 Gameplay Video 28.jpg|Arthur pouring up some soup RDR2 Gameplay Video 29.jpg|One of the gang members feeding the chickens RDR2 Gameplay Video 30.jpg|Gang members playing Poker. From left to right, Arthur Morgan, Uncle, Lenny and Pearson RDR2 Gameplay Video 31.jpg|Gang members sharing stories with one another at the campfire. From left to right, John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews and Uncle RDR2 Gameplay Video 32.jpg|The gang sitting around the campfire and nighttime RDR2 Gameplay Video 33.jpg|Abigail talking to Arthur RDR2 Gameplay Video 34.jpg|Arthur supplying the camp with food RDR2 Gameplay Video 35.jpg|From left to right, Lenny, Dutch and Arthur looking over a map of the town of Saint Denis RDR2 Gameplay Video 36.jpg|Arthur and Lenny at the bar RDR2 Gameplay Video 37.jpg|Arthur and Micah Bell RDR2 Gameplay Video 38.jpg|Arthur leading his horse on a trail going through a forest RDR2 Gameplay Video 39.jpg|Arthur at a strangers house RDR2 Gameplay Video 40.jpg|Arthur along with his revolver in his hand RDR2 Gameplay Video 41.jpg|Arthur greeting a stranger, complimenting his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 42.jpg|Arthur talking himself into trouble RDR2 Gameplay Video 43.jpg|Arthur attempting to talk himself out of trouble with the town sheriff RDR2 Gameplay Video 44.jpg|Arthur intimidating a witness into silence RDR2 Gameplay Video 45.jpg|Arthur threatening a stranger RDR2 Gameplay Video 46.jpg|Arthur at gunpoint by a stranger RDR2 Gameplay Video 47.jpg|Arthur helping an unknown character out of a bear trap RDR2 Gameplay Video 48.jpg|Arthur asking Jimmy Brooks if he should've killed him RDR2 Gameplay Video 49.jpg|Arthur aiming down the scope of a rifle RDR2 Gameplay Video 50.jpg|Arthur ready to fire a shotgun RDR2 Gameplay Video 51.jpg|Arthur in the middle of a gunfight RDR2 Gameplay Video 52.jpg|Arthur on his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 53.jpg|Arthur grooming his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 54.jpg|Arthur and two other guys in a stable RDR2 Gameplay Video 55.jpg|Arthur on his horse at the edge of a river RDR2 Gameplay Video 56.jpg|Arthur on his horse whilst the horse stands on its hind legs RDR2 Gameplay Video 57.jpg|Arthur shooting at an enemy RDR2 Gameplay Video 58.jpg|A moose on a cliff RDR2 Gameplay Video 59.jpg|Vultures feeding on the remains of a deer RDR2 Gameplay Video 60.jpg|Arthur using a Bow to hunt down a deer RDR2 Gameplay Video 61.jpg|Arthur outside the Worths General Store RDR2 Gameplay Video 62.jpg|Arthur entering a saloon RDR2 Gameplay Video 63.jpg|Arthur and an unknown character with a camera RDR2 Gameplay Video 64.jpg|The ruins of an old church RDR2 Gameplay Video 65.jpg|Arthur and John robbing a train RDR2 Gameplay Video 66.jpg|From left to right, Dutch, Arthur and Hosea Matthews fishing RDR2 Gameplay Video 67.jpg|Arthur on the streets of Valentine during "The Valentine Bank Heist" Official Gameplay Video Part 2 screenshots RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 1.png|Artur on an enemy train. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 2.png|Arthur chasing down an enemy running on the roof of a train on a bridge. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 3.png|Arthur ready to shoot an enemy to save an unknown character. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 4.png|Arthur leading his horse in the mountains of the Grizzlies, looking out over the landscape. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 5.png|A bearded Arthur leading his horse through the cold climate of the Grizzlies. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 6.png|A stranger in the woods pointing his gun at Arthur. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 7.png|Arthur sliding down a slippery roof in the rain. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 8.png|An oil rig explosion in the background. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 9.png|From left ot right. Javier Escuella, Lenny Summers, Micah Bell, Dutch van der Linde and Arthur Morgan on a hill preparing to rob the train. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 10.png|Bill Williamson ready to detonate the rigged explosives on the track. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 11.png|Arthur and a gang member robbing a stagecoach. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 12.png|Arthur holding up a store. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 13.png|Arthur burglaring a house. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 14.png|Arthur demanding a loan. "I'm here for money. Where is it?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 15.png|Arthur along with his horse exploring the mountains. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 16.png|Arthur encountering a rival gang. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 17.png|An unknown character, leader or member of a rival gang. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 18.png|An unknown gang leader to Dutch: "How's that score you stole off us?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 19.png|Dutch to the unknown gang leader: "Which one?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 20.png|Lawmen walking down Main Street in Blackwater. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 21.png|Arthur hiding behind a cabin from lawmen. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 22.png|Lawmen investigating a crime scene. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 23.png|Sheriff of Rhodes to Arthur: "Now I'm not a feller to pass a quick judgment... But I know you don't hire a saint to catch a sinner." RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 24.png|Arthur listening to the sheriff. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 25.png|Arthur stealing a horse in the swamps of Bayou Nwa. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 26.png|Arthur being chased in the swamps of Bayou Nwa by bounty hunters. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 27.png|Arthur defending himself by stabbing an enemy with a knife. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 28.png|Arthur targeting an enemy in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 29.png|Closeup of Arthur dual wielding Cattleman Revolvers in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 30.png|Arthur stopping a stagecoach in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 31.png|Arthur targeting multiple enemies in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 32.png|Arthur using Dead Eye during The Valentine Bank Heist. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 33.png|Arthur walking down the streets of Saint Denis. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 34.png|Arthur giving a beggar money in Sain Denis. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 35.png|A well dressed Arthur on his horse, riding out of Rhodes. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 36.png|Arthur in a saloon eating Beef Stew. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 37.png|Closeup of Arthur's holsters and weapons. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 38.png|Arthur taking a bath. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 39.png|A dirty Arthur at the Auction Yard in Valentine. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 40.png|A frontal view of Arthur at the Auction Yard. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 41.png|Arthur kayaking. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 42.png|Arthur and Uncle moving cattle. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 43.png|Arthur and John Marston on a railroad handcar. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 44.png|Arthur and Javier Escuella fishing. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 45.png|Arthur and three other guys playing Blackjack. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 46.png|Arthur taking shots at a bar. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 47.png|Arthur dancing with a female at the gang camp. Dutch can also be seen dancing in the background. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 48.png|Arthur chopping wood with an axe. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 49.png|Arthur playing dominoes with three other guys. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 50.png|Arthur in a Five Finger Fillet match with Lenny. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 51.png|Arthur uncovering a secret entrance behind a bookcase. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 52.png|Arthur intercepting a strangers event. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 53.png|Arthur in a fight. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 54.png|Arthur at the Blackwater Grand Theatre watching a show. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 55.png|Arthur inspecting a wanter poster of Benedict Allbright. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 56.png|A headshot in a duel. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 57.png|Arthur handing out money to Uncle. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 58.png|Arthur meeting strangers. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 59.png|An unknown character to Arthur: "You son of a bitch." RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 60.png|Arthur, Micah and Dutch riding through a town. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 61.png|Arthur using a carbine in First Person mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 62.png|Arthur shooting down an enemy in First Person mode with a Worn Carbine Repeater. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 63.png|Micah Bell as seen in First Person mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 64.png|Arthur in the Grizzlies. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 65.png|Arthur and his horse taking in the view during the sunset. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 66.png|Arthur and John riding through the prairie. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 67.png|A pack of wolves approaching Arthur from behind. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 68.png|The wolf pack attacks Arthur. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 69.png|Arthur shoots one of the wolves. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 70.png|''"This World has its consolations."'' Wildlife Screenshots from September 24, 2018 Wildlife_Screenshots.1.jpg|Purchasing a Horse from the Stables Wildlife_Screenshots.2.jpg|Wild Hungarian Half-bred Wildlife_Screenshots.3.jpg|Tracking down wounded prey Wildlife_Screenshots.4.jpg|Bringing meat back to Camp Wildlife_Screenshots.5.jpg|Bringing hunt back to horse Wildlife_Screenshots.6.jpg|Fishing Wildlife_Screenshots.7.jpg|Bow hunting Wildlife_Screenshots.8.jpg| Banded Gila Monster screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Gila Monster Bison screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Bison Elk screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Elk Fox screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Fox Moose screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Moose Turkey Vulture screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Turkey Vulture Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 3 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Part 2 External links * Official website References Related content de:Red Dead Redemption II es:Red Dead Redemption 2 fr:Red Dead Redemption 2 ru:Red Dead Redemption 2 nl:Red Dead Redemption II it:Red Dead Redemption II pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 ja:レッド・デッド・リデンプション2 zh:碧血狂殺2 Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption II